Safehouses in GTA V
In Grand Theft Auto V - as in previous Grand Theft Auto games - Safehouses are available for the three protagonists to use. Each protagonist has one main and one they will temporarily reside in. Only Trevor has two safehouses at one time, and does at the end of the game. Michael has two between Caida Libre and Monkey Business, but cannot access one. Only Franklin's can be accessed by another protagonist with ease. Characters' Safehouses Each protagonist has their own individual safehouse. Every safehouse gives the player the opportunity to save the game by sleeping on the bed, heal themself with a First Aid Kit, change their clothing at a wardrobe, store vehicles in a garage, access the in-game Internet and watch the in-game television. The player is also able to use drugs (Jimmy's bong in Michael's house, Franklin's bong at the Whispymound Drive and Forum Drive properties and Trevor's solvent gas outside his trailer) and/or drink alcohol as well. Some safehouses also have unique activities (i.e. tennis and yoga at Micheal's house, a telescope at Whispymound Drive and lap dances at the Vanilla Unicorn). Weapons cannot be equipped inside and the beds cannot be used to save by other characters. For example, Franklin cannot save the game at Michael's house, and so on. One character's safehouse is usually locked to others, with the exceptions of 3671 Whispymound Drive (due to open windows) and the public areas of the Vanilla Unicorn; in addition, two characters briefly share a safehouse. Franklin Michael Trevor Trivia *The player was able to buy safehouses in GTA V's beta, as seen in the gameplay video. This feature is only available in Grand Theft Auto Online. *3671 Whispymound Drive and the Vanilla Unicorn are the only safehouses that can be accessed by all three protagonists. *3671 Whispymound Drive is the only safehouse that is permanently available throughout the game after unlocking it, since it cannot become unavailable after finishing a certain mission, whether temporarily or permanently. *Trevor's trailer is the only safehouse that can be used by two different protagonists, albeit briefly. *Trevor is the only protagonist who owns and can use two safehouses simultaneously, if you only include the ones obtained via story mode; as when playing as him you can still save the game from his trailer while also being able to use Floyd Hebert's apartment after completing "Friends Reunited" and before completing "Hang Ten" and from the Vanilla Unicorn after finishing the latter mission until Ending A is chosen. *While saving the game, each protagonist sleeps different hours. Michael sleeps for 6 hours, Franklin sleeps for 8 hours, and Trevor sleeps for 12 hours. *The Clinton Residence becomes unavailable after "Hotel Assassination", including the garage. If there was a vehicle inside, it will remain locked inside for the rest of the game and the player won't be able to retrieve it. It is recommended to clear the garage before this mission and move the desired vehicle to the Grove Street Garage or use it as the getaway vehicle and store it afterwards at the new Vinewood Hills safehouse. (However, if this option is followed, the vehicle must be parked out of sight of the Hotel Assassination mission trigger otherwise the car will vanish after the cutscene). The glitch has apparently since been fixed. *Although Trevor's trailer can be temporarily locked by his mother, the player can still enter his trailer, if Trevor has a two-star wanted level or higher. *Michael is the only protagonist who never loses nor gains a permanent safehouse. (Trevor's Trailer was a temporary safehouse due to Michael and Trevor being exiled from Los Santos). *Usually, when shooting guns or rockets towards another protagonist's house, the player will receive an angry phone call from the owner, ordering them to "stop firing rockets at my house" or to ”stop shooting up my house”. If the player roams around the house, he will receive a text message ordering them to stop "creeping" around. The owner's tone and how he will call his safehouse varies: **Michael will tell Franklin or Trevor to "Stop firing rockets at my house" in a very high and angry tone or “Stop...shooting up my house!” in a low to high tone. **Franklin will tell Michael or Trevor to "Hey, stop shooting rockets at my crib" in a low tone or “Hey, stop shooting up my crib, man” in a higher tone. **Trevor will tell Michael or Franklin to "Stop firing rockets at my home, please" in a lower tone or “Stop shooting up my home” in a high and angry tone. *Franklin is the only protagonist who cannot lose temporary access to any of his safehouses, since he gains a new safehouse immediately after a mission. *In every safehouse, there is at least one resident (or, in the case of the Vanilla Unicorn, employees) other than the protagonist. **In the Clinton Residence, the residents are: Franklin Clinton and Chop (until the Hotel Assassination), and Denise Clinton. **In Michael's Mansion, the residents are: Michael De Santa, Amanda De Santa, Tracey De Santa, and Jimmy De Santa. Carlos, the gardener, and Eva, the maid can be found here as well, but are merely employees of the De Santa Family. **In Trevor's Trailer, the residents are: Trevor Phillips, Ron Jakowski, Wade Hebert (until Friends Reunited), Michael De Santa (temporarily), and Patricia Madrazo (temporarily). **In Floyd's Apartment, the residents (until Hang Ten) are: Floyd Hebert, Trevor Phillips, Debra (not there until "Hang Ten"), and Wade Hebert. **At 3671 Whispymound Drive, the permanent residents are: Franklin Clinton and Chop. **At the Vanilla Unicorn, the permanent residents are: Trevor Phillips, Wade Hebert, and the employees (including strippers, bartenders, DJs, security guards, and a register lady). de:Speicherhäuser (V) Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA V Category:Locations